Sin Cards
by xTimorousBeastie
Summary: In a quant little town, on a quaint little street is a quant little shoppe run by a not so quaint young woman. Buy what catches your eye and get out. Beware the mirror, and when offered a look in it by the owner, refuse. For none who have have survived.


Sin Cards

In a quant little town, on a quaint little street is a quant little shoppe run by a not so quaint young woman. Buy what catches your eye and get out. Beware the mirror, and when offered a look in it by the owner, refuse. The owner of the shoppe is cursed, the only way to free her is for one of the ones who receive a card to beat it, and love. But alas, out of those who have, none have survived.

Chapter 1:

Sloth

0/7

The young woman sighed, placing her chin on her palm, as she looked out the glass door. There had yet to be any costomers that day, and since she had relocated to this new town, she had yet to gain a Card.

"Sakura-hime Sakura-hime!" came a voice beside the woman. Green eyes slid in the direction of the voice, seeing a Black and white cat.

"What is it, Tsubaki?" she asked, brushing some loose strands of pink hair from her face.

"We'll have a customer in a few moments." The cat continued, and sure enough, in a few moments the little bell above the door rung out, signaling a customer. Sakura stood up from her spot behind the register and stepped out from the counter, manuvered around the objects and trinkets that resided in the shoppe, to watch the customer. He seemed about her age, well the age she appeared anyway, around 17-18, with Dark brown hair in a high ponytail and lazy eyes. As he walked around examining the items, he swayed on his feet as if he was struggling to stay awake. Sakura smirked as she watched before walking up behind him.

"Hello, welcome!" she exclaimed, putting on her work grin "Tell me if anything catches your eye, or if you have any questions, or need help!" she said, as the boy turned to look at her. He nodded and continued to look around. Sakura stood there for a few moments before walking back to her previous spot and reaching under the counter, pulling out an ornatly decorated golden mirror. She smiled as she stroked the reflective surface. She was about to head back towards the boy when the bell rabg again. She stashed the mirror back in it's spot and hurried to greet the customer.

This one was about the same age, but with spiked black hair, and deep brown, almost black eyes. If she had any feelings, she would have thought him rather good looking. With a sigh she walked to him and smiled, repeating the welcome mantra, before turning on her heel and returning once again to the counter.

There she was surprised to see the first customer stnding there waiting for her, with a carved ivory comb on the countertop. She smiled at him as she rang it up. As she was placing the wrapped comb in a box, she reached under the counter and grabbed the mirror.

"May I interest you in a glimpse in my mirror?" she asked balancing it on the counter. "It's been said to tell you your dreams." The boy thought a moment before sighing.

"I guess." He muttered before turning to the mirror and gazing into the depths. As soon as his eyes locked on, a word appeared above his head. SLOTH. He continued to look into the mirror before pulling his eyes away. "I didn't see anything."

"Oh that's too bad!" she exclaimed, as she handed the box to him, making sure her arm brushed the display enough to send it crashing to the floor. The boy sighed and bent down to pick it up, as Sakura rushed around to help. "I'm so sorry! I can be such a clutz at times!" There wasn't much on the wire rack, so they got it done in no time, and as they straightened up Sakura smiled, patting his shoulder. "Thank you very much!" She smiled, picking up his box and handing it to him. He nodded and left the store, oblivious to the little light blue card peaking out from under his black hood.

Before she could turn back she noticed the other boy leaving. "Wait!" she cried out, causing him to stop and look at her disinterested. "Would you like to look in my mirror? It's said to show your future!" The boy just shook his head.

"No thank you." He muttered as he exited the store.

"Hey shikamaru!" A curvy dark blond called to a boy with bark brown hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Temari." Shikamaru answered, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist. "How was your day?"

"It was alright. Got up early to go to early mass at the church, then went to work." She replied. "How was yours?"

"hm…woke up at noon, got dragged around the town by my troublesome sister, slept a bit, and here I am." Shikamaru answered. Causing Temari to sigh.

"Oh, well do you want to come to my spinning class with me?" she offered. Shikamaru just shook his head and yawned.

"Nah, I think I'll just head home and go to sleep."

"Oh…well you're coming to my birthday party tomorrow…right?" she asked rather unsure

"Of course. I wount miss your 21st birthday." He said, as the two started to walk. It was Sunday, and one of the few days they could spend together, what with Temari's schedule. The two walked around a bit before Shikamaru dropped Temari off at her spinning class, and headed home.

Once there he had his sister cook him something to eat while he lounged on the couch to watch some television. After he ate the food, which had been slammed down infront of him by the irate 14 year old, he headed up to his room and fell asleep.

The next morning he trudged out of bed and headed to school where he met with his friends before the bell rang.

"Hey Shikamaru!" a tall willowy girl with light blond hair smiled, as he walked up to her.

"Hello, Ino" Shikararu greeted his childhood friend. They used to be extremly close, until sophmore year in high school, where she started to get many boyfriends. They still hung out, but they just didn't tell each other as much. "Are you going to Temari's party tonight?" He asked.

"Of course! I'm bringing Kyou" the blond answered. Kyou was her latest boy toy of three days. He was rather dumb, but was good looking, which was all that mattered to Ino. The pair walked into the school building and to their classes.

It wasn't until after school that they were able to see each other, with different scheduals and lunch periods, and Shikamaru sneaking to the nurse's station for a nap during the last two periods didn't help much. Once they met up, Ino slung an arm around Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm going early to Temari's to help her set up. Wanna tag along?" Shikamaru thought about it, but the thought of work decided it for him.

"Nah, I've got stuff to do before I go. I'll see you there." He said, removing Ino's arm and walking home where he plopped on his bed and went to sleep.

When he awone, it was dark, and the cellphone that he had tossed on his nightstand was blinking furiously with missed calls and texts. He flipped it open sleepily as he checked the time. It was eight pm. Temari's party had started at five and was going until nine, where the guys would leave and the girls would have their fun. He looked at the messages, and sure enough they went from four thirty, to just a few moments ago, and were all from Ino and Temari trying to get a hold of him. There was no way that Shikamaru would be able to change and get to Temari's in time, so he didn't even try. He would appologize tomorrow, but now he had to find a believable excuse.

~

~

~  
Shikamaru had yet to see Temari, and it was now Saturday afternoon. He kept brushing it off for the next day, but a message from Ino had him searching. It was hard, he had no idea where she would be, which proved that he didn't really know his girlfriend. Slamming his hand down onto the steering wheel in frustration, he swerved and ran off the road and into a tree. Luckily he wasn't hurt, abd he got out of the car and called for help. He looked at his car to judge the damage and sat down on the person who answered his call had said it would be a bit for them to reach his location so he layed back to watch the clouds. Soon, his eyes got heavy and as he was fighting to keep them open he felt a sharp pain on his leg. When he bolted uo he saw a snake slithering away.

~

~

~  
"I dodnt think there were snakes here" he struggled through labored breaths as he fell back. He tried to stay consious, as sirens became louder, but his vision became cloudy and his breathing more and more labored. When help arrived, they found a car that looked parked on the grass, with no tree in sight and a young man who was cold to the touch, and a faint fading pulse. Try as they might they were unable to revive him, and could only try uselessly as his body became colder and still.

~

~

~  
Sakura placed the paper's obituaries on the counter table.

"What do you think Tsubaki?" she asked the cat she was petting.

"I knew he wouldn't be the one to break the curse." The cat answered in his baratone voice. "Though the deaths could be a bit more creative."

"I agree," The pinkette replied, folding the paper and placing it under the counter, with the rest of her collection. Just then the bell rung out.

"Welcome, if you need any help, just ask." She called, as she stroked her mirror.

.

.

.

.

.

1/7

A/N: I'll try to keep all the sins right, but I cant promise anything unfortunatly. I've always been into the deadly sins, and writing this story seemed like it would be fun. If you have any problems, just let me know ^_^ There's about seven chapters by the way. I hope it's not too fast. I havent wrote a fan fiction in so long. Sasusaku's coming soon!


End file.
